


Kamurocho Welfare

by Im_No_Angel



Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment, 龍が如く | Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Circle Jerk, Cock Slut, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Condoms, Creampie, Deepthroating, Embarrassment, Face-Fucking, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Gangbang, Humorous Ending, Hyperspermia, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Missionary Position, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Fixation, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Premature Ejaculation, Public Nudity, Riding, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Small Penis, Some Humor, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_No_Angel/pseuds/Im_No_Angel
Summary: “Whew, that settles it for good… I hope.”
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Kamurocho Welfare

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when I said that other fic was the nastiest I've ever written? Yeah...
> 
> This was quite a challenge to put together, but mostly a training ground for another fic of mine, so read at your own voliton.
> 
> I hope it's enjoyable at least.

“Hm? Who’s this from?”

_‘Bad news, Yagami-san! The Keihin Gang is back to causing chaos in town!’_

_‘If you have the time, can you please help before someone gets hurt!?’_

“Crap, what do I do…” Yagami was getting tired of having to deal with those four thugs. Even after defeating them countless instances before, and once with some of the friends he’s made in Kamurocho, they would still come back and try their luck on defeating the detective even if just once, although the odds were never in their favor to begin with. And yet, Yagami couldn’t allow harm to come to honest citizens over some silly dispute. “I don’t think they’ll stop even if I ask them nicely.”

Grabbing his cellphone, he dialed his best friend’s number. They were supposed to meet at Theater Square and take the day off, so they’d spend time together and then head back to the agency by the evening, when Yagami hoped he’d get lucky and both could enjoy some lewd time for their own. But with the Keihin strutting around and endangering the peace, he would have to call off their rendezvous.

_“Yo, Tak, get your flat ass over here. I really want to watch this flick and the next session is about to start. Where are you?”_

“So, about that… Don’t think I can make it. The Keihin is in town and I gotta deal with them first.”

_“Need any help kicking their asses to the curb?”_

“It’s fine, done that many times before. Go enjoy the movie. I’ll try and catch up.”

_“Like hell I will. Not without my best buddy. We can watch it another time. Anyway, I’mma head to the agency then. Call me if you need anything.”_

“Thanks, Kaito-san. I’ll make it up to you later.”

_“You better. See you back at the office.”_

After he hung up, Yagami felt bad for not being able to have an afternoon just to be able to chill with his partner. Business was going well in the last couple of weeks so they didn’t have much time to fool around. Kaito had been talking about the movie for a few days, while the detective wanted to do something more personal and intimate, although not at all romantic for the way he envisioned it.

Due to his nature, Yagami often found himself having to relieve his frustrations using solo adult tactics, but his own hands could only satisfy him to a certain point. He anticipated him and Kaito entertaining one another in the afterhours, but if he was quick, he could still engage with the former yakuza for a while before he got too tired to keep going after taking on the Keihin.

“There you are, Yagami!” He heard a scream and soon realized it was Kasai. But he wasn’t alone this time. All four leaders were walking towards him with nothing but hatred in their eyes. “Today is the day we're gonna beat you into a pulp, know it all sonuvabitch!”

“Ugh, why now…”

Yagami was never forced to face them all at once. Now he regretted not accepting his best friend’s offer to help. Maybe if he could attract them to a more secluded space, then he might be able to take them all down and probably get some of his friends to join him in combat. Without saying anything back at them, he started sprinting in the opposite direction.

“Hey! Where are you going? Don’t try to get away, bitch!”

Kasai and the others proceeded to chase the detective. They couldn’t run as fast, so there was always a gap between them, but not enough to lose sight of their subject. Making his way down avenue, Yagami could spot his best friend walk out of Theater Square, with a disappointed expression, so he still didn’t feel like it was right to drag him into another mess when it was supposed to be their day off.

“Hey Kaito-san!” Yagami said in a flash, bolting past his partner in less than a second. The former yakuza stopped in his tracks, looking to his left as his best friend kept on speeding down the street. “I’ll make it up to you, I promise!”

“Tak?” Kaito asked, still not sure what was going on, until three men also ran past him, one even bumping into him, which made him realize what was going on. Finally he saw Sakakiba huffing down the road, trying to keep up with the other Keihin leaders. “Yo, Tak! Tak! Dammit, man…”

Yagami didn’t stop even when he reached Children’s Park. He quickly opened the manhole cover and slid his way down the ladder. Unfortunately for him, none of his friends seemed to be on their way there, so he hoped the Keihin four lost sight of him. After spotting the doctor and the homeless shogi player, he tried to catch his breath.

“Hello, Yagami-san, need a check up?” The physician kindly asked, but his cheerful expression suddenly dropped once he spotted the Keihin come into view. "They’re here!”

“Shut up, doc,” Kasai said, watching as the detective turned to face them. He smiled as they were finally able to have Yagami cornered without the presence of his eccentric friends, especially the big one. “And if you don’t want you and your friends to end like this know-it-all, you all better scram.”

“Hey, leave them alone. They have nothing to do with this,” Yagami spat back, but his acquaintances quickly left the sewer premises, leaving him and the Keihin behind, now complete as Sakakiba finally made his presence known. “This is between you and me.”

“Well, don’t you know the saying ‘If you play with fire, you get fucked up by the Keihin Gang’!”

“That’s not how it goes, dumbass.”

“You two done bickering like two old ladies?” Honda intervened while crossing his arms. “I’m here to defeat Yagami-san once and for all. I still don’t agree with dogpiling the guy, but it seems like you guys made your minds.”

“Strength in numbers, Honda-san,” Koga now joined the conversation, pulling his pistols out. “That’s why I carry two of these.”

“You lazy motherfucker, a real man uses his fists, not toys.”

“I’m hungry!!!”

Yagami’s eyes kept going back and forth between the thugs that couldn’t seem to agree on anything, making the situation quite awkward for him. They were there to defeat him, but they were wasting way too much time prolonging the discussion on how to do it, instead of coming up with a plan of attacking and executing it. As much as he hated to admit, he probably couldn’t take them all at once, especially with bullets involved.

“Can’t we all just drop this? You guys know where to find me once you agree on how you want to do it.”

“Not so fast, Yagami-san,” Honda warned, not for a second thinking of allowing his foe walk away from it. “I didn’t have my fun yet.”

“Yeah! I still want that pretty girl from the yakiniku joint,” Kasai explained, or at least tried to make it seem like a good reason to attack harmless people in town. “And I don’t want you around to stop me every time.”

“Can’t you just go to Apple Pie? There are plenty of girls there you can buy the attention from. I would take a lot of money if I were you, though. They charge extra for dealing with dumb peasants like you.”

“What was that!?”

“I agree with him there, Kasai,” Honda stifled a laugh, his arms still crossed. “I'm just here for the thrill of a fight, while you keep trying to chase a girl that doesn’t want to deal with you. Heh, can’t blame her, though. I don’t like being around you either.”

“Honda, what the fuck?”

“Now, get out of my way, I’m done waiting.”

“Ugh, must we? Isn’t there any other way we can settle this?” Yagami shrugged in a last attempt to try and reason with the Keihin four, although the odds of succeeding were extremely low. “It’s getting boring having you guys butting in town for me to drag your asses to Kamaguchi-san. Still not a big fan of fighting for no reason either.”

“And what could you possibly have to offer us?” Koga now seemed interested in where the conversation was heading, but given his loan shark looks, it wasn’t surprising. “You are not very fortunate monetarily, if I recall correctly.”

“That’s for you to decide. I’m done entertaining you.”

“You think you can talk your way out of this, know it all?” Kasai was getting more aggressive by the minute. “I am not leaving you alone until I get some booty!”

“Eh?”

“Wait, that’s not it.”

“I don’t think even a guy like Yagami-san would be willing to give you that, Kasai.” Honda added, seemingly having fun with the change of subject. “But no harm in asking.”

“Guy like me?”

“Don’t try to fool us. You and that yakuza looking friend of yours clearly share more than drinks.”

“That doesn’t concern you.”

“Not even denying it. I appreciate the honesty. Still, that leaves the question hanging. Would you show some pity to little Kasai here?”

“...Huh?”

“Am I speaking another language? Help him get off and then we’ll fight.”

"You gotta be kidding!"

“What’s the matter, Yagami?” Kasai was smiling now. They all were. Apparently the only thing they seemed to agree on was have the detective submit sexually to their weakest leader. “Scared now that we know you are a fuckface for real?”

Yagami walked right into that one. He was the one who offered another way to resolve their differences. It wasn’t the first time he’s serviced a guy he wasn’t fond of, and while he didnt need to state his credentials to the Keihin four on giving oral jobs to other men, Kasai particularly made him feel quite grossed out. And yet, that might be the only way to get them to leave the people of Kamurocho alone. He sighed heavily. While not believing what he was about to do, it should be over soon and he could focus on Kaito instead.

“Fine, I’ll do it,” Silently he walked over to the shorter man, all eight eyes attentively watching his every move. “But I don’t want to have to beat you guys to a pulp again after this. I mean it. If you guys ever drop by Kamurocho again, better not be looking for another fight, you hear me?”

“Yeah, yeah, now start stripping.”

“What? Nobody said I had to take off my clothes.”

“Have you ever seen a slut work fully dressed? No! Now shut your fucking mouth and get that shit off.”

Huffing, Yagami proceeded to remove his jacket and throw it over the stack of tires to his left. He did the same to his shirt and immediately felt a pair of fingers pinch one of his nipples, a bit too hard. He protested with a groan, wanting nothing more than to bat Kasai’s hand away and gather enough chi to just send him and the others down the sewer drain where they belonged, but the deal was to comply with whatever they wanted of him, no matter how humiliating the task was.

“Hey! Knock it off,” Yagami said. There was nothing that prevented him from speaking his truth about the men before him, so he took the opportunity to let them know his true feelings, despite the fact he was temporarily their accessory spoke louder than whatever he had to say. “This is why girls don’t like you.”

“Bitches don’t talk either, so shut the fuck up, smart mouth,” Kasai told him out loud, his other hand now joining the action and squeezing his nipples even harder as he said it. The detective also groaned louder, and unfortunately, Yagami liked it rough. It was still rougher than what he was used to, and suffered from lack of proper skill, but it was enough to have his dick respond to the awful stimulation. "You like this, don't you? Is that why you're not stopping me? Fucking whore. Cunt. Slut.”

“Hmph,” The name calling made Yagami roll his eyes. Apparently the small man was into shaming his partners. Not only that, Kasai told him to be quiet and yet kept asking questions as if to keep small talk, which the small thug didn’t even seem to be good at. He now moved to groping the entirety of his pectoral structure, and although he didn’t have ample flesh like Kaito for it to overfill both hands, it had enough for Kasai to trap them in an almost vice-like grip. “Uhhh…”

“I _said_ , you like this, don't you?”

"Ugh, not really. You're squeezing too hard, dumbass. It kind of hurts."

Kasai frowned at those words. His type was the one who considered themselves studs and that there was nothing wrong with their sexual technique, which just proved to be non-existent. He glared up at Yagami, as if his lack of experience was somehow the detective's fault. Kasai then moved around his foe, before snaking his arms under Yagami’s, the new position allowed the smaller man to squeeze his pecs even more viciously, to the point they would probably leave some handprints on the detective’s chest, despite his tanned skin.

“Ngh…” The former lawyer protested, feeling the fingers sink into the his flesh, enough of it for Kasai to repeatedly mash the modest mounds together and apart, the coarse surface of the thug’s palms scraping against Yagami’s dark nipples, a sensation pleasurable enough for them to harden, regardless of the terrible service they were being given. “Argh!”

“Don’t sass me, bitch,” Kasai grunted out, the detective feeling the hot air from his foe’s breath hit him between the shoulder blades. To make matters worse, the thug started to dry hump him. Even through his denim clad ass and Kasai’s track pants, he could tell the smaller man’s member was stiff as a rock. By his estimate, the size of it didn’t seem to be anywhere near what he was used to, so he was, as a matter of fact, thankful that he would take him without any issue. “You are clearly enjoying this, you sick fuck.”

Yagami scrunched up his face and couldn’t help but wonder if that was karma what he was experiencing. In one of his sexual encounters with his best friend, he ended up being a little too eager. While furiously driving his cock balls deep into the former yakuza and groping at Kaito’s pecs the same way his own were being manhandled at the moment, he ended up comparing his partner to a specific farm animal and playfully asked for the bigger man to moo for him. The atmosphere changed quickly and although he came hard inside Kaito, triggered by his own words while his friend spilled over his own hand, after countless apologies, Yagami still felt terribly ashamed, even though his co-worker showed no resentment towards it.

So if having his own tits fondled as if something was supposed to come out of them, he was more than willing to accept the punishment, even if it came through Kasai, the most disgusting kind of man that existed. The memory of his time alone with the former yakuza caused his body to react faster, and while his chest was manipulated like clay and the cleft among his buttocks was lightly assaulted by a less than threatening weapon, he grew fully hard in a few seconds and caused an obvious tent to form in the front of his jeans, so much that the metal zipper could be seen between the denim, almost as if he was being shown off to the three men in front of him to the soundtrack of his wallet chain clanking about.

“You done playing with his tits?” Honda said, as the other two seemed to be enjoying it more than the detective expected them to. “We don’t have all day.”

“Alright, shit,” Kasai reluctantly let go of his foe’s chest, returning to his former position, a couple of steps ahead of the other thugs. “Get down, know-it-all.”

The detective slowly squatted down. He was beginning to question his decision to agree to their terms. Fighting them didn’t make him feel this cheap, but he was known to be this way, considering how many people he had willingly given free head over the years. Yagami gives great blowjobs. Not because of his great skill set, which was better than good, but because he preferred to put on a show to whoever his head found a way to be between their legs. With Kasai, though, the effort would be less than minimum.

He watched as Kasai lifted the hem of his jacket so he could pull his trousers down. As they descended, it didn’t take long for a small organ to bounce free, slightly curved and not even imposing enough to have Yagami’s expression to change. He actually didn’t want to show how less than impressed he was, for he did not want to compel any more of his foe’s annoying rambling, although he suspected it would happen, no matter what he did. He eyed the equipment, under a thick bush of pubic hair, throbbing and seemingly prompt to unload the contents of his balls already. Good for Yagami, who wanted nothing more than it to be over soon.

“This is exactly what you deserve, know-it-all!” Kasai, took hold of his modest erection and guided it straight into the detective’s mouth, prying the lips apart and shoving it in one push, with barely any resistance. He didn’t waste any time and began fucking Yagami’s face in earnest, probably because he was on the verge of exploding already. “And seems like it's the only thing you are good for!”

Yagami gurgled loudly each time the entire four inches of his foe’s length roughly made its way inside his oral cavity. His nose was also momentary buried into the musky pubes with each hip thrust, making him gag at the smell a few times. He coughed around the intrusion hard at some point, the air forcefully making its exit through his nostrils, looking up at the small man and frowning at him with teary eyes. For the first time, Yagami was in a lower position than the horny thug and it made him hate Kasai even more.

“Shit,” Apparently, the detective was right. He was almost done after less than a minute, although through his foe’s perspective, it felt longer than eternity. Kasai was now desperate, moving his hips so quickly that sometimes it would completely slip out and sloppily drag across Yagami’s cheek, leaving a messy trail of saliva mixed with precum across the side of his face. “I’m close…”

“Wrap this up, will you?” Honda still showed contempt at what he was witnessing, although it could be seen that all Keihin four, plus their enemy, were all clearly turned on by the display of the former lawyer being used like that. “Yagami-san and I have yet to come to terms.”

In order to not make it longer than necessary, the detective flattened his tongue, allowing his taste buds to work on the glands on the underside of the thug’s cock, pursing his lips around the mere girth and hollowing his cheeks. He mentally prepared himself for the impending explosion, trying to not feel uneasy for having his mouth turned into Kasai’s cum deposit. Although he probably gulped more gallons of semen than he did with mineral water due to his high sexual drive and constant encounters, this time, he hoped nothing more than to be able to spit it out when the time came.

“Oh yeah! Watch this…” Kasai suddenly fisted the messy hair and yanked the detective from his dick. Soon, a couple of fingers quickly jerked the puny length as he now used his other hand to place a thumb upon his enemy’s tongue, making sure Yagami’s mouth was kept open. The former lawyer widened his eyes when he realized what was happening and fought with extreme willpower the urge to bite off Kasai’s digit that kept his tongue trapped upon his bottom teeth. “Urgh, take that!”

Yagami’s hands balled into fists as he watched his foe’s movements on his small equipment come to a halt, soon followed by the first spurt of cum to fly out of the slit. It painted a straight line over his face, missing his eye by a millimeter. He closed the one that was in the line of fire and stood still as the next ropes adorned his features. The shots were not as powerful, which meant the last couple of them made their way into his mouth, forcing him to close his throat and avoiding the reflex to swallow it. Once it was over, he was finally freed from Kasai’s grasp and proceeded to spit his enemy’s waste out.

“Did you like it when I came all over you? Bet ya did, you stupid greaser!"

The detective didn’t even bother answering. He just stood up, going back to looking down at Kasai, before moving to the doctor’s table and helping himself with a few tissues so he could clean himself, particularly annoyed by the seminal fluid that got in his hair. If it was anybody’s load, he wouldn’t make a big deal about it, but right now he wanted nothing more than to remove every trace of it. That is until he felt himself being manhandled until he was bending over the stretcher.

“Hey! What’s your deal? We’re done.”

“You see, Yagami-san, even a big guy like me needs a bit of fun from time to time,” Honda began palming the detective’s ass through the denim. His touch was a lot more pleasant, but just as rough, so Yagami was forced to bite onto his lower lip to suppress a moan. The former lawyer was still fully hard in his jeans. Being constantly groped was only making him throb in response. “Don’t get me wrong, fighting is still my biggest passion, but after seeing you so willingly help out our idiot, the four of us think it’s a fair trade. Unless of course, you rather fight us all at the same time. Whatever is more comfortable for you.”

Yagami was torn between the two options he was being offered. Either way he would have to take them all, only if he took the sexual route, it would probably not be all four of them at once if he chose to fight in order to resolve their differences. He pondered for a while, completely lost at what he should do. But the fact that he might reach an agreement and not having them harming innocent people or putting a bounty over his head again tipped the balance.

“You don’t give up, do you? Shit, guess I’ve got no choice now,” Yagami was beyond the point of fighting. He tried not to look at it as a defeat, but his own desires were starting to get in the way of his judgment. If he somehow found a way to enjoy the experience and successfully get them to not raise the threat level of Kamurocho to absurd proportions, he could technically claim victory. But that was not up for him to decide anymore. “Alright, let’s get this over with.” 

“Just don’t think you can bite us back, rat. There are four of us and only one of you. So, don’t try anything, or the deal is off,” Honda warned as he was given green light from the detective, reaching around the thin waist to undo his foe’s belt and jeans. “How ironic to fuck you right where our gunrunning operation used to be. And look, doc left us a bottle of lube. Guess this is your lucky day, little rat.”

In one swift motion, the biggest of the four pulled Yagami’s pants down, the detective’s cock protruded while shamefully erect from inside his white briefs. Honda was having his fun and instead of removing those right away, he pulled the waistband upwards, so it would give the former lawyer a wedgie, hiding Yagami’s hole from view by the narrowest margin and causing the edges of the garment to rub against it, finally ripping a throaty moan from his helpless foe. It showcased to the others how Yagami was ready to receive pleasure from anyone, even from sworn enemies like the Keihin four. And it became even more obvious when Honda restored the underwear to its previous arrangement, only to grab the fabric by his fingertips and pull it apart, ripping a hole in the cotton so he could have access to Yagami’s.

“You really are full of surprises, Yagami-san. For the first time I agree with Kasai,” Honda commented, pressing his already lubed middle finger against the puckered hole, but unlike most people, his muscles didn’t seem to clench up as tightly. “I can even say you do this a lot, don’t you?”

Before Yagami had a chance to reply, the small man he just gave a blowjob to appeared in front of him, already hard again and apparently wanting another go. Kasai also fisted the strands on top of his head and pulled them so he was facing him. To Yagami’s surprise, the small thug inserted his index and middle fingers past his lips instead of his cock this time, and as always, not at all gently. The detective then felt them push at his molars to hold his mouth open and as much as he wanted to bite onto the digits, all he achieved was coat them in saliva as his tongue moved about.

“Ugh!”

Yagami pathetically protested when he felt Honda’s hand come in contact with his right buttock in a powerful slap. He closed his eyes, lost in the way Honda slowly sank a finger into his ass. The two men laughed in unison as the detective showed signs of becoming more submissive. Opening his eyes again, he looked around, but Kasai pulled his hair harder this time, so all of his focus was on the less threatening of the four.

“How’s the know-it-all’s cunt, Honda?”

“Loose as an old whore’s,” The bigger man replied, adding a second finger with barely any resistance. Apparently Yagami’s inner muscles didn’t even flinch anymore at the start of preparation, mostly because he fingered himself often when he masturbated, so he’s gotten accustomed to the sensation. Honda then began scissoring them, stretching the detective much better than his own felt in the morning thanks to their thickness. “Opens up quickly.”

“You are disgusting, you know that?” Kasai was once again engaging in small talk, and now made sure his enemy couldn’t come up with a smartass response, by placing two digits on either inner sides of Yagami’s mouth and pulling them apart. He also squeezed the detective’s tongue with his fingertips and watched with sadism as Yagami grimaced and forced his eyes shut. “How many dicks have you had up there today, huh, fuckface?”

"Anh…" The detective wished he was able to answer this time, considering he had no sexual interaction of that nature for the day, yet. But having his oral cavity being manipulated like that made it impossible. And that there was nothing wrong with how often he took it up the ass, but to reason with someone like Kasai was a lost cause, so it would be better just to tell him to fuck himself instead. "Hmph!"

“Don't tell me you are this loose all the time. What's your record? Ten in a row? A hundred? Bet could have a cock up your ass every hour of the day and it still wouldn’t be enough for you. Your cunt must be ruined for good! Is that it, bitch? Can't get your hole to tighten back up anymore? Tough guy my ass. More like filthy slut. Come here, Sakakiba!”

“Kasai, I’m hungry!!!’ The big man stomped his way towards them, as Yagami now choked on four fingers from one of the thug’s hands. “You buying me food?”

“Oh, yes! But I need a favor from you first.”

“Really? What is it?”

As Yagami got even more relaxed, Honda got more brutal, fucking his fingers in and out of him at a steady pace. He watched with teary eyes as he continuously moaned around Kasai’s fingers. The detective shivered and arched his back when he finally began feeling himself being stretched for real. Honda added a third finger, and the squelching sounds of his ass getting fucked by expert digits made his cock jump in his ruined underwear.

“Easy, all you gotta do is drop your pants and fuck this whore’s stupid mouth.”

“Ah, okay, Kasai.” In less than a second, the big man removed his trousers. Kasai himself seemed surprised by what he was seeing and finally removed his hand from the former lawyer’s mouth. “It’s chow time!”

“Huh,” Yagami snickered, finally able to spare a few words about the situation, and he couldn’t miss the opportunity to fire back at the guy who had been talking him down this whole time. “Looks like your buddy is bigger than you.”

“Nobody asked you!”

“I got a better offer for you, Sakakiba. Our friend here is more than ready for his first dicking,” Honda explained and soon manhandled the detective over the stretcher so he was lying back on top of it, but with his ass right on the edge, with his sloppily prepared hole glistening under the pale light of the sewers. "I say you do the honors and then I'll buy food for an entire month.”

"What are you doing, Honda?” Kasai once more showed his disagreement over the other leader's decision, "Why does he get to fuck the shithead first? It should be me instead.”

“You don’t get to call dibs when you already had your fun. It’s Sakakiba’s turn. Mostly because I can’t stand him asking for food anymore.”

Yagami laid there like meat on display in a butcher shop. And as he listened to the discussion, he tried to sneakily remove his jeans and underwear, for he couldn't bear the pressure of his briefs against his raging boner anymore. And yet, after getting his pants off, Sakakiba approached him, famished for food and sex. From afar, it gave the idea that Yagami was the one asking for it, considering he was lying there, legs spread, only in his torn underwear, cockhead peaking out of the waistband, and white sneakers.

He had no time to prepare himself as he felt Sakakiba line up to his entrance and sink into his ass with one single push. He groaned and thrashed his head, trying his best to relax is anal muscles so the burning sensation would go away, since that was his favorite part of penetrative sex. Had it been Kaito, he would have just asked to be given all at once, but since it was the Keihin, he didn't want to give them the satisfaction of seeing him succumbing to them. As Sakakiba was finally fully sheathed, the former lawyer realized his own body was giving in, due to his perverted nature.

The legs that he had been holding close to his chest by the back of his knees were now being supported by Sakakiba's thick arms as he loomed over his foe. Driven by his own hunger for snacks, the big man wasted no time in pulling back and slamming back in, immediately building a rhythm, using so much force that Yagami’s bodily shoved up the stretcher with every thrust in recoil. And even though he was bigger than Kasai, it was still nowhere near the size he was used to, but that didn’t prevent him from letting out desperate noises when his prostate is hit until Yagami is too far gone to form any coherent words.

“Look at it, the rat is even enjoying it,” Honda pointed out as he watched the detective’s inability to speak. “Wait until it’s my turn, Yagami-san.”

“Admit it, know-it-all,” Kasai joined the commentary, because why wouldn’t he? “Tell us what a cockslut you are.”

“I’m…” Yagami was losing his own self awareness. He tried to tell himself it was for the common good, and not because the pounding he was receiving was making him delirious. He was also having his dick constantly stimulated against the underside of Sakakiba’s belly, so he was nothing more than a slave to his own lust. “I’m a cockslut. Ah!”

The detective rolled his eyes into the back of his head and then felt his dick spurt from both shame and embarrassment. He came hard, several long ropes of cum flew out of the slit, thick and heavy, loudly splattering against his own torso. Honda and Kasai took a step back each, taken by surprise as the quantity of seminal fluid their foe could produce.

“What... the fuck?” Kasai exclaimed in disbelief. Then he watched Sakakiba moan loudly (probably due to the former lawyer clamping against him) and stilled his hips, unloading into Yagami, who was still shooting. The detective and the big thug scrunched up their faces, until after what seemed like an eternity, both their orgasms came to an end. “When I think you can’t be more of a freak, you pull that shit?”

“Foooooood!”

They all heard Sakakiba scream and witnessed the big man lean forward to slurp on Yagami’s mess. He licked and sucked the skin, and seemed like he was enjoying it like any other meal he’d ever had. Yagami shivered in discomfort as the man pulled out and began to suck his cockhead clean, making the overstimulation kick in. He couldn’t speak, only communicate with grunts and groans, a victim of his own perversion.

“Let’s take a closer look,” Honda said as Sakakiba stepped aside. Yagami felt his foe remove his destroyed underwear, grab his legs and pull them up, folding him in half and then upside down to show all of them his asshole, gaping and full of jizz. They all gathered around his exposed ass, multiple hands grasping at it, pulling his buttocks even further apart and sometimes giving them occasional slaps. “Gonna fuck you now.”

“Wait, Honda.” Everyone looked at Kasai as he casually pulled a condom out of his back pocket and tore the packaging open. He then rolled it over Yagami’s still erect member, and given the difference in size of their respective tools, the detective’s cock felt constricted inside the rubber, which proved to be too small for his fairly thick seven-incher. Apparently they would rather keep his condition in check, since Yagami just showed he could cum just from being fucked and filled up. “So he doesn’t make a mess again.”

“Fine, now step aside,” Honda didn’t want any more interruptions. He dropped his pants down to his ankles and climbed the stretcher, keeping Yagami upside down. The detective’s eyes widened once he saw what Honda was sporting between his legs. Although still not as big as the largest he’s ever had, the girth was enough to make him worry a bit, considering the preparation had been less than ideal. “Hope you’re ready, Yagami-san.”

Honda then aimed his cock downwards, the head making contact with his used hole, the sizable erection replacing the load the former lawyer had just received, which now was forced out of Yagami's rim and worked as an extra lubricant, despite the bigger man coating himself before standing over the stretcher. The detective desperately grasped his own nipples, pulling them in an attempt to force himself to relax as he was stretched even further. He huffed a few times as the burn in his walls grew even stronger now, gritting his teeth as he finally felt his legs being thrown over Honda’s broad shoulders

Yagami cursed himself for being this turned on. His member hadn’t flagged down ever since they started and he could see him already leaking already through the translucent rubber. For a second his mind drifted to his best friend, making a mental note to get Kaito to ride him when this was all over in order to forget he was enjoying being a willing hole for the Keihin four to fuck, while also having to wear a condom from that moment on. It was both humiliating and exactly what made his dick throb.

“Here we go,” Honda didn’t even push all the way before he began driving his cock into his foe, battering his ass like a piledriver. Yagami was overwhelmed. Honda clearly wanted to destroy his hole, punish his guts with relentless pummeling and pound him into the stretcher so hard he left an imprint. They probably planned to fuck him until his hole was sloppy and gaping wide, too loose for them to feel anything around their cocks. “Hahahaha, this is freaking great! You’re a natural-born cockslut, Yagami-san!”

Yagami’s neck was squished uncomfortably beneath their combined weight and due to his lower body now hanging up in the air. He tried to use arms to prop his lower back upwards and support himself in such a restrained position. Honda was giving it to him so forcefully that the stretcher began to shriek and rattle against the floor, but nothing compared to the punishment his debauched rim was having to endure.

“You are gonna feel it for days, rat.”

It didn’t take long for the sound of their skins slapping to echo against the grimy walls, along with Yagami gasping for it like the air was being fucked out of his lungs with every thrust. Honda showed no mercy to his vulnerable ass. Yagami listened to the stretcher rattling like it was on the verge of breaking, while feeling like he was going be broken in two if his foe kept fucking him like that. One of the two would give in first.

For his relief, Honda’s pounding came to a halt, burying himself balls deep into his ass and keeping himself there. Yagami then began protesting with moans and occasional spasms as his anal passage clenched around the large intrusion. The other men could see the way the sinews in the former lawyer’s glutes moved under the skin, trying to conceal the pleasure he was feeling.

“Ahhh,” He filled himself with oxygen as Honda finally allowed his back to rest upon the stretcher again. The bigger man kneeled on the bed, his black tank top drenched in sweat, and so was Yagami’s body. And just as he was catching his breath, he felt his head being manhandled until it was resting over a more comfortable surface than the small pillow. “Huh?”

Yagami looked up and realized the remaining of the four joined them. Koga smiled down at him and petted his hair even though his body now jolting from Honda’s powerful thrusts again. Yagami then moved his gaze downwards and to his left, finally realizing Koga was mostly naked apart from his socks and tie, but also supporting the biggest erection out of them all. He licked his lips instinctively. It was thick, long and it was in the perfect position to worship it properly. 

“Fucking take it,” Honda growls. The slapping sound of Yagami’s ass against his thighs was indistinguishable for all of them, which was soon joined by the wet noises of more of Sakakiba’s cum leaking out of him. Honda keeps up the punishing pace and the detective can’t suppress his cries as he’s fucked roughly. He’s pounding into Yagami so hard that bubbly globs trickled out his fucked-out hole. The former lawyer can feel it run down his ass crack all the way to the small of his back, the sweat preventing it from drying already. Not that it mattered, he would most likely receive another batch by Honda anytime soon. “Make him suck it, Koga.”

Yagami didn’t even resist as the fat cockhead was pressed against his lips, eagerly opening his mouth and inviting Koga to make him gag on it. But he didn’t budge, forcing the detective to do the work himself and move his head as best as he could. He gazed at Kasai, who seemed to be angry at how he was gorging on Koga’s cock, unlike how he just tolerated the smaller man’s punier one. The detective couldn’t smile due to the big organ making its way down his throat repeatedly, but his sounds were more than enough to get payback at Kasai in showing appreciation to whatever the other Keihin leaders were doing to him.

The worst part was that he didn’t even have to fake his enjoyment. He lied there between the two most threatening thugs of the gang, completely dazed as he felt he was not far from another orgasm. But as none of the men debauching him bothered to touch his cock, he imagined he would probably end up coming untouched, for the way he was so overwhelmed with Koga in his mouth while Honda fucked his hole sloppy and loose.

He loved how his hole was impossibly stretched wide around the girth of Honda’s thick cock, stuffed deep into his ass and how he sometimes would gag, his throat fluttering helplessly around Koga’s cock. Koga softly laughed, holding himself there for a few seconds, taking in the view of Yagami’s distress, before finally pulling back out.

“Fuck,” Yagami yelled as he desperately gulped air. He was filled with humiliation, spread open, and he didn’t want them to stop. Honda didn’t let up for a second, more focused in chasing his own orgasm than in the little exchange between Koga and the detective. All he wanted was to have the detective continually fucked until he was as satisfied as he would be if they were fighting. “Urgh, too much…”

Koga hammered his dick against his foe’s swollen lips and the former lawyer willingly parted his lips wide again. This time, Koga angled himself to watch his cockhead protrude fom under the side of Yagami’s mouth. The detective let out a pathetic sound before Koga redirected his member down the welcoming gullet, silencing his enemy as Yagami spasmed around him. And then Koga was cumming, spurting cum right at the back of his throat, and the detective weakly swallowed it down, hot and humiliated, but not far from his own climax.

And like clockwork, Honda also reached his peak. He stilled his hips, and watched his enemy trying to conceal being filled up at both ends, throat spasming as he swallowed each rope and asshole milking the cock it enveloped. To further add to the visual, Koga was jerking him off. Yagami felt the warm hand on his cock even through the rubber, but it was enough, and ripped his orgasm out of him with such force that Yagami wailed, his body tensing and arching up almost painfully, filling up the condom with more than what a normal man would produce.

Mid-orgasm, Koga pulled his spurting cock out, and let the last, weaker ropes to coat the side of the detective’s face. Yagami breathed heavily as cum leaked from his mouth and dribbled down his cheek. He then looked down at his own cock, which was hidden from view inside the condom due to his own load swimming inside it. 

“Now, show us that greedy hole of yours, Yagami-san,” Honda said in a demanding tone as he finally pulled out. “Let’s see how much damage I did to your hungry ass.”

Yagami obeyed with a groan as he pulled his knees to his chest, so he could hook his forearms around his thighs, before his hands reached for his cheeks and pulled them apart. He didn’t feel any shame at his anus being publicly displayed and that he had been a willing cum dump. Feeling the second load he received already starting to leak, he brought a finger closer to himself, and could sense just how hot and swollen his rim was. They were fucking him loose, trying to see how much his entrance could stretch around their cocks and using his body to dump semen, but getting him off in the process was far from being their top priority.

He realized he was gaping like a real whore, as three of his fingers sank into his stuffed anal passage without any objection, empty and twitching uselessly as it somehow demanded for more, trying to clench itself so it could feel the digits that barely stimulated him enough, but he’d been fucked so thoroughly that he was probably ruined for a few hours before he could get used to them again. He internally wished it didn’t feel so good to be just a hole to fuck. The humiliation was only useful to make his cock twitch towards his abdomen, which still remained hard even uncomfortably surrounded by his own load.

“Ok, it’s my turn now,” Kasai announced, before any of the other members could prevent him from having a go. “On your knees, Yagami.” 

“So annoying,” the detective did so, standing on fours over the stretcher, his backside high enough for Kasai to insert into him. He felt a cock press against his thoroughly fucked ass, but Honda’s dick made his hole relaxed to the point Kasai slid into him with no resistance at all. The size was less than ideal for Yagami, yet he could feel the presence of the organ lightly against his walls. It was a wonder to him how after being used by larger cocks, Kasai still believed he could make the former lawyer submit. Which was a great way for Yagami to poke fun at the despised man, “Heh, don’t tell me you’re already in.”

“Don’t you get cocky with me, bitch!” Kasai blushed in frustration. He then started snapping his hips back and forth, trying to get his foe to scream at his administrations. “Take that, know-it-all!”

Seemingly, the small thug didn’t realize that the past few minutes of Yagami being fucked by the others made muscles slack from fatigue. His inner walls now barely clung onto Kasai’s modest length, and he needed something bigger, harder, longer. Soon, his wishes came true with Honda appearing in front of him with his wet dick close to his face. Yagami didn’t even need to be asked as he began cleaning the massive tool that had just been inside his ass with appreciative moans.

And although what he and Kaito had was the closest of what he would consider a relationship, he was still a whore at heart. Kaito just happened to be the one to give access to the largest equipment available. Tits, ass, and a juicy cock for him to gorge both his holes with. Even when he rarely managed to get the former yakuza to suck him off or bottom for him the classic missionary position, it was always accompanied with Kaito working a couple of fingers into his best friend’s welcoming hole. 

“Oh shit,” Kasai suddenly exclaimed, surprising everyone as he already shot his load after barely being inside the detective. He added to the mess, and Yagami pulled away, not wanting the man anywhere near him for longer than it was deemed necessary. “Hey!”

“He’s all yours, Koga,” Honda announced, satisfied with the detective’s cleaning of his equipment, and finally letting the last, and biggest, of the Keihin four to claim Yagami. “I need to recover a little bit.”

Yagami was taken aback when he saw Koga sliding himself underneath his body, and he instinctively straddled the man’s hips, feeling the cock he wanted to try the most laying against the crevice between his buttocks. He was more than ready to ride the man, and eagerly awaited for the green light so he could proceed. It was ironic that the guy that fought him while wielding two pistols was the one who seemed like he wanted the former lawyer to enjoy it as well.

“I’m surprised you haven’t disclosed our location to the cops. Or maybe you don’t want them to see you like this.” Koga reached behind the other man and easily slipped two, then three fingers into his enemy’s ass, enjoying all the different loads sliding out of his rim, which felt warm and dilated. A fourth finger soon joined and Yagami’s hole just opened up for him like it’s barely any strain on his overtired muscles. “I told you it wasn’t the last of the Keihin gang, and proving you wrong is really turning me on.”

Without wasting any more time, the elegant gang member aligned his cock with Yagami's brutalized asshole. The detective lifted his hips high enough for the head to pop inside, before sliding down the impressive length, overwhelmed by the pleasure of being stretched again until he was sitting on Koga’s lap. He momentarily thought about all the cocks he’d had up there in his lifetime, how many stranger’s dicks he had ridden and how many of those he allowed to fill him up with cum. So many he couldn’t count. But that was not important at the moment, so he concentrated on the task at hand and started to bounce in order to get even more satisfaction out of his predicament.

“You are an expert at this, Yagami-san,” Koga said, caressing the other man’s cheek, enjoying how his enemy completely shoved aside the last of his own pride to ride him like a needy wife. “The amount of money you could earn by making this your main occupation would get you out of that shithole you live in.”

Yagami was bouncing on the bastard’s lap, faster and faster, and he was only getting noisier, bracing his hands on Koga’s surprisingly sculpted chest, the sounds of his descent getting louder with each slam, along with the used condom he was still wearing. Any other man he’d ridden with such passion couldn’t last more than a few minutes. But as Koga’s expression remained unchanged, he realized it would be an even bigger challenge.

“But you are not a whore, right, Yagami-san? No, you are in a class of your own, because you are willing to do everything they are supposed to and more, all for free,” Koga’s words rang true to the detective, who scrunched up his face, feeling like he was losing a battle. Yagami wanted to make him cum first, but the way his prostate was being destroyed by a monster cock was making him feel closer and closer to his own edge. “My only shame is that I didn’t get to do this sooner.”

Yagami was getting desperate. He began flicking his thumbs against Koga’s nipples, while still maintaining the pace, even though his lower body muscles were starting to burn from the effort. Koga could feel the other men’s seminal fluids running down his length, pooling at his balls before dripping onto the stretcher underneath them. 

“It’s like you were made for my cock,” The thug’s words pushed Yagami past the point of no return. Looking down, he watched himself fill up the condom even further, shooting large amounts of sperm, and began to doubt the rubber was going to be able to hold it all. He squirmed as Koga now thrusted upwards, seeking out his own orgasm, watching with pleasure as the detective panted heavily from being overstimulated all over again. “See? You take me so well.”

Thankfully, Koga was nearing his own orgasm as well. So it didn’t take long for him to stop his movements and just give Yagami’s hole the remaining batch. Koga’s actions seemed to soften again as he shot rope after rope of warm sperm into his foe and his hands smoothed over Yagami’s tanned back, almost as if trying to soothe the detective, who clenched as hard as he could, in order to milk Koga’s balls for all they were worth.

“Fuck…” Yagami groaned breathily, exhausted as he slowly lifted his lips for the last time. His thighs were shivering and the other three got a front row seat to watch Koga’s cock slip out and wetly slap against his abdomen, followed by Yagami's hole unable to hold the bubbly spunk past his distended rim. “We’re done here.”

“Hold on there, Yagami-san,” Honda approached and lifted the detective before setting him down on the floor, making sure he was kneeling over it. “We need one last thing from you.”

Yagami’s eyes widened. The four men gathered around his field of vision, all of them pumping their renewed erections very close to his face. If he didn’t like dicks so much, the sight would have terrified him. Instead, he saw himself forced to hold onto the semen balloon he had over his own member, trying to calm it down. He was certain the condom couldn’t handle another one of his loads, so he tried to avoid another sort of explosion.

Kasai and Honda were bolder, approaching both sides of the detective’s face and slapping their cocks over his features repeatedly. Yagami grimaced, he knew what awaited him and many times he found himself masturbating to the thought. And although the group that had him surrounded weren’t his first or last choice, he was looking forward to the last of it. Admiring their different physiques, he could see they were getting close and tried to time it right.

They all groaned in pleasure, Kasai unsurprisingly being the first one to shoot, having to get very close to the detective to be able to aim and get some of his load over Yagami’s cheek, being successful at only getting one of the spurts to coat it while the others got onto the tanned chest. Honda and Sakakiba followed, painting ribbons across their mutual foe’s face, as Yagami found himself having to close one of his eyes when one of the spurts came dangerously close to it.

At last, Koga approached, and the detective opened his mouth, signaling to the others who had been his favorite. The man smiled and looked down at him, getting his cockhead close to the oral cavity and finally feeding Yagami a third batch, claiming both ends, as the former lawyer eagerly swallowed it, cursing himself when one of the spurts dribbled down his chin. He didn’t let up, wrapping his lips around the tip and cleaning it while looking like a complete mess to the four men.

He felt dirty, used, and nothing more than a toy to other men. But that excited him beyond comparison to his previous sexual encounters. His hyperspermia condition gave him desires for what most people fond degrading and inappropriate. Sometimes he wondered if the ones he had close to him knew how far he would go to satisfy himself in the first place. At least this time, he had the excuse to say it was for the greater good, although nobody would ask him why he looked like a cheap whore anyway.

That was more than enough to push him over the edge as well. Honda’s big muscles, Sakakiba’s voluptuous body, and Koga’s slim build along with their waste claiming his own body in a way made him curl his toes in his sneakers and release his most powerful orgasm yet. He grasped himself with both hands, the condom growing underneath his palms. Kasai was running his mouth again, but he could not be bothered at the moment. And when he thought the rubber was about to burst, his cock finally stopped shooting, and he could breathe again.

“I’m beat,” Kasai said.

“I’m hungry!’ Sakakiba added.

“Well, Yagami-san. I’m glad we reached some sort of agreement.” Honda’s irony was clear in his voice as he watched the detective hang his head in shame now that his eagerness was over, showcasing that even some of the hair strands were coated with their spunks. Yagami didn’t dare to reply either. He hoped that was the last of them, but after what had happened, he wasn’t so sure anymore. “I guess next time we are in town, we’ll have to behave. So long, Yagami-san.”

The former lawyer stood still as he kneeled and watched them all put their clothes back on. When they finally left the premises, he finally stood up, as best as he could, leaving behind a puddle of cum from where his ass hovered over. With steady hands, he removed the overfilled condom from his spent dick, tying it up and tossing it into the sewage river that flowed beside him.

Yagami then cleaned the place as best as he could, and left a note to the doctor that he would replace all that was ‘damaged’ while he was away. Once he felt like what he'd done was sufficient to bring the space closest to the previous arrangement, he finally began dressing himself. Without underwear, as the one he had been wearing had been destroyed in the process of giving himself away to the Keihin, he felt the persistent scratch of the rough denim against his used hole – and stumbling as he went, letting out a small hiss with each step he took.

He hoped Kaito would never find out the detective had his mouth and asshole drenched in cum from their enemies. The plan was to remove any trace of their markings off his body, so Kaito could mark him all over again, which he much rather keep, despite how animalistic that sounded. As he finally reached the ladder and prepared himself to feel the soreness when he finally climbed it, his cell phone buzzed.

“Hm? Who’s this from?”

_‘Yagami-san, people are saying the Keihin Gang left town without causing any damage!’_

_‘I don’t know what you did, but it feels really good to have our old city back.’_

_‘There should be something waiting for you in the delivery box right outside your office.’_

_‘We all just felt the need to thank you for everything you’ve done for us!’_

“Whew, that settles it for good… I hope.”

* * *

It took quite a few days for Yagami to fully recover. And his best friend was more than helpful in that regard. He was thankful Kaito never asked what happened and assisted the detective in getting back on track. At that point, he was glad the Keihin wasn’t causing any more damage towards the citizens of Kamurocho. In fact, it had been quite a while since he’d heard a distress call related to them. All that was left was the memory of what happened in the sewers, and Yagami would be lying if he said he didn’t jerk off a few times reminiscing about how good it felt, despite them being enemies. That is, until the day he left the building he resided in and encountered Kasai heading in his direction.

“Hey, know-it-all,” The small thug said with a big smile on his face. “Long time no see.”

Yagami turned around so he could walk away, but Honda was walking towards him as well. Looking at the other street, he spotted Sakakiba, while Koga made his way out of the alleyway that led to the pawn shop. Soon, he found himself surrounded by the four, and realized he should have not trusted their word that they wouldn’t cause any more trouble. His asshole puckered as much as it could given his lifestyle, and then he moved into his crane fighting stance and prepared himself to take them all down.

“Calm down, Yagami-san,” Honda announced, smiling and crossing his arms. His stance didn’t read of someone wanting to fight, but Yagami wasn’t going to believe anything else they said anymore, for they should have not shown up, according to their agreement. “We’re here to pay you a visit, that's all.”

“What do you guys want here? You said the Keihin wouldn’t terrorize these people anymore.”

“Yes, and that is still true. But we didn’t promise not to come back and get another dose of you-know-what. So, are you going to invite us in or?”

“Dammit…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/1MN04NG3L)


End file.
